I'm Sorry
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: A short story in which Phil decides they should no longer be friends and leaves and it's up to Dan to get him back. Slight Phan if you squint. The angst is very minimal. Rated T cause i felt like it but I'm pretty sure it would just be K


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of the story.**

* * *

"Dan, I'm sorry but we can't be friends anymore. " Phil says quietly.

"What?" Dan asks in shock.

"I just can't it's too much to handle. I can't deal with all this anymore." Phil whispers while starring at the ground. His converse covered foot kicks the ground slightly as he awaits the dreaded response.

He looks up to see a furious Dan glaring at him.

"What do you mean it's too much?" Dan growls.

"Everything, you, me, YouTube, our friendship. I just need to get away from it all for now, it's messing with my head. I don't thinks it's what's best for me right now."

"I thought you were my best friend,

I thought we would be there for each other but instead your just trashing it all without a legitimate reason." Dan looks away before getting up and walking towards his room.

"I'm sorry." Phil whispers at where Dan was only moments before. Phil then grabs his backpack that he had packed the night before and pulls the envelope out. He places it on the coffee table, hoists his bag up on his shoulder and leaves the apartment.

He walks a few miles before stopping at a hotel and getting a cheap room for the night. He can't bear the thought of spending another night under the same roof as Dan.

* * *

Dan woke up the next morning to the sun blinding him. He slowly rolls his way out of bed before trudging towards the living room. He grabs the remote and turns the tv on for background noise before grabbing a bowl of cereal from the kitchen.

He sits down on the couch propping his feet up on the coffee table. The heel of his foot lands on a piece of paper and he looks down.

It has his name scrawled on it in Phil's messy handwriting. Dan then looks around noticing that Phil never came back yesterday. He then tears the envelope open starring at the letter before he ever actually processes what the words mean.

Dear Dan,

By the time your reading this I've already told you we shouldn't be friends. You most likely got mad and never let me fully explain so I will now. I only said the things I did because of the fans. I'm so sorry I know we promised to never let the fans get to us but I did. All the comments are constantly flowing through my brain. So many of them about Phan or how your so much better than me. So I figured the only way to make it all stop is if we stop being friends. I'm so sorry about all of this which is why I have left you this months rent in the envelope and I have checked into a hotel for the night. I will be going to stay with some friends soon because I won't be able to afford a hotel forever. I'm sincerely sorry.

-Phil

Dan blinks slowly as he registers the words. He only did this because he feels inadequate. He needs to fix this, he needs to get his friend back. His best friend.

He quickly fixes his hobbit hair before grabbing the camera and setting it up. He films the short video telling everyone who loves Phil to tell him that because he needs it. He posts it on YouTube without even editing it.

He pulls his phone out and shoots Phil a quick text telling him to check out the video.

Across town Phil's Twitter is blowing up with people saying how much they love him and appreciate him. He opens his texts looks at Dan's text from not that long ago. He pulls Dan's YouTube page up and clicks the video.

Dan goes on a brief speech about how amazing Phil is but it's the ending that truly catches his attention.

"Phil, I know your watching this and I just want you to come home. I miss you, don't listen to any of the haters, you amazing Phil. Pun intended. Anyway moving on, your perfect just the way you are and I love that about you, so ignore them all, the only opinion that matters is yours." Dan says, the video then abruptly turns black and Phil knows Dan didn't edit it. If he had there would have been the usually sexy end screen dance.

Was Dan that worried and wanted him back so much that we wouldn't take the time to edit a video? Phil packs his things checks out of the hotel and heads back to his shared apartment.

He fumbles putting the key in the lock and before he can even turn the handle the door is being thrown open and Dan is hugging him.

"Don't do that to me ever again." Dan whispers to Phil.

"I won't I promise, friends forever." Phil says with a small smile.

"I meant every word I said in the video." Dan says while finally releasing Phil and letting him enter their shared space.

"I know you did Dan."

* * *

 **Sorry about the ending but it's almost one in the morning and I have super important tests in the morning. Like it determines whether or not I will graduate. So yup I need sleep. But you all should definitely review and I will hopefully write some longer stories when I have time.**

 **That author note was true at the time but it is now from like six months ago. It was short I know but I wrote it in 30 minutes on my phone. Not my best work but I still like it.**

 **Hugs and kisses**

 **WildHeartsR5**


End file.
